Lolita's Halloween Adventure (second attempt)
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: A Happy Halloween to all my readers who have read 'Klarion Get's a Girl,' and 'Dark Beloved.' When the new Student Aubrey Rune, turns out to be a Croatoan from Limbo Town. He becomes very curious of Lolita Bleak, Gotham High's resident Witch-girl. But is his curiosity simply that, or is Aubrey Rune up to something, and will Lita and Bart's relationship survive this crazy Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You hear the screeching of an owl,  
>You hear the wind begin to howl,<br>You know there's zombies on the prowl,  
>And it's terror time again,<p>

**Welcome to Lita's Halloween Adventure! This is a story about Lita Bleak before Invasion of the Blue Rafters, it's more of the Lita in the 'Dark Beloved' story. I'll be honest I like adorable sweet kid Lita more than I like the adult Lita. She's much more fun. Anyhow I tried to do this last year, but I waited til the last minute and didn't get the chapters finished in time for Halloween. This time is different. I've tweaked the old chapters a bit because I didn't like how I little I thought the story through. Now it's back for another try at a new year. I hope you like it. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Lita yawned as she sat up in her bed and stretched it was still late in the night, but she couldn't sleep. It was October, the month of Halloween, and for the first time ever, Lita's father, Klarion Bleak, lord of Chaos and former member of the light, was going to let her partake in the holiday. Lita let out an excited giggle as she laid down in her bed and rolled over, her familiars, Cherie Curie and Hatter, were lying lazily next to her. Cherie Curie—upon hearing Lita's squeal—lazily opened one eye.

"Lita lovely, please go to sleep. It will be an even longer night if you do not sleep." He mewed. Lita pouted.

"But I cannot sleep. I am too excited!" She said. "Father is finally letting me partake in Halloween."

"Yeah we know. You've been saying that since last week." Hatter yowled, rolling over onto her back and stretching, "But if you remember Lita, you were able to partake in Halloween last year as well."

"Yeah but this is different." Lita said, "That was before everyone knew that I was a part Croatoan."

This was true, it had been a year, since Lita had started her schooling in Gotham High. Before the school had no idea of her heritage, within that year she had joined the Young Justice Team as Jinx, a lot of other things had happened as well, such as her secret getting out. The school—at first—didn't enjoy the idea of a Witch-girl being part of their school. Of course the majority of the school was just under a spell cast by Molly Snobgrass, another Croatoan Witch-girl, from Limbo-Town. Since then Lita had fought the girl and sent her back to the other worldly town and had had a decent life since then.

"That is true, but Lita lovely, would you please get some sleep?" Cherie mewed with a yawn. Lita sat up and got out of bed.

"There is simply no way I can sleep with this excitement!" she said snapping her fingers as her PJs disappeared and her Jinx Costume appeared instead, completed with her natural blue appearance. Hatter got up as well, "Let's go on patrol."

"Works for me!" Hatter mewed jumping to Lita's shoulders. Cherie sighed.

"Do you really think this is wise?" He said jumping from Lita's bed. Lita nodded.

"I can't sleep. I might as well do something productive." She said moving to her window and opening it. Cherie jumped to Lita's desk which sat next to said window.

"Yes, But now that Klarion is aware of your…activities, he will notice if you are gone." He protested. Lita patted the small white, black spotted cat.

"It is alright Cherie Curie, father said that it was ok for me to do this stuff." She said, "Besides I'll be out and back before morning."

"If you say so Lita Lovely." Cherie mewed, Lita nodded and jumped out the window and flew in the air until she reached the roof top. She then looked to Hatter who stayed perched on her shoulders.

"Do you think we should ask Bart to come with us on patrol?" Lita asked, as she began running and jumping from roof top to rooftop. Hatter huffed.

"I think that's really all up to you kitten." She said clinging tight as Lita made her way into the heart of Gotham, "Besides it's about midnight, I'm sure you'll run into the Batman and his boy wonder."

"I suppose that is better than no one," Lita mumbled, "But wouldn't a midnight patrol with Bart would be somewhat romantic?"

"Lita, you realize I'm a cat and therefore have no thoughts of romance in my head, right?" Hatter mewed as Lita landed on the top of the Gotham City park fountain. Lita pouted as she looked around.

"Oh come now, just because you're a cat does not mean you wouldn't know romance," She said, "After all Cherie Curie thinks part of Mother and Father's relationship was romantic."

"Morbidly romantic perhaps. But this isn't exactly the month of Romance Lita." Hatter said jumping from Lita's shoulders and landing on the cement pedestal in which the statue was sitting upon. Lita pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I believe Halloween can be romantic. There are a lot of romantic stories around Halloween as well." She said. Hatter looked up and cocked her head to the side.

"Name three." She mewed. Lita smiled.

"Practical Magic, Corpse Bride, and Edward Scissor hands." She said cheerfully. Hatter howled.

"I don't think that last one is a Halloween love story." She said.

"Two out of three is still enough." Lita cooed with a shrug. Suddenly something wooshed by her head, causing Jinx to fall off the statue. She let out a yelp as she twisted her body so she wouldn't fall on her backside. She let out a sigh of relief when she landed on her hands and feet.

"Isn't being part cat just great?" Hatter asked looking down at Jinx, who nodded. She then stood and grabbed Hatter.

"What in the name of Croatoan hit us though?" She hissed hiding behind the statue. Jinx scanned the area, no trace of what fly past them. Once nothing was found Jinx scowled, "Ok, that is strange."

Jinx then snuck out from behind the statue where she saw a blur of black run off behind a tree. She scowled. She let Hatter jump from her arms and to the ground. Jinx then wove her hands in the air.

"Ostende te!" she shouted as a wave of purple and blue energy flew toward the area where the black specter had disappeared. The spell caused the hedges and bushes to dim out of view and allowed Jinx to see what was hiding behind them. However before Jinx had the chance to catch a glimpse it leapt out from behind and attacked the catmasked girl. Jinx let out a yip of surprise and cast a spell of blinding light. The mystery blur let out a shriek of its own, blinded by the bright flash it fell to the ground and hissed. Hatter growled.

"What is that thing?" she hissed, Lita stared, the creature looked like a small black Chinese dragon with a cobra head and glowing red eyes. It hisses at Jinx and Hatter who get ready to fight this strange hybrid.

"Hatter saber form if you please?" Jinx said sweetly. Hatter snorts and transforms into a massive black panther with saber tooth fangs. She then growls and attacks the small snake hybrid, as Lita's palms ignited in blue and purple energy.

"Frangit cum terra!" Jinx shouted in latin, the earth around the creature and Hatter rose above them. The creature hissed and slithered away before the earth crumbled around the two. Hatter roared and jumped back.

"A little warning next time Jinx!" She hissed.

"Sorry!" Jinx called back as the strange creature then leapt into the air and knocked Jinx to the ground. The creature bared its fangs as it tried to devour Jinx whole, luckily with her ability to temporarily draw power from strays and domestic cats* in the surrounding area, Jinx was able to keep the otherworldly creature from killing her. "Hatter, little help please!"

"I'm on it." The cat growled leaping onto the creatures back and digging her claws into its back. She then bore her fangs deep into its shoulder. The creature let out a pained shriek and released Jinx who now stood ready for another spell. The creature then flung hatter off its back and into the statue it crumbled under the impact of the large cat. Jinx let out a pain filled cry, feeling her familiar's pain, and she too fell to her knees. The creature let out a roar and glared at the witch-girl. It studied her, however instead of striking like Jinx had initially thought it would, the creature hissed and slithered off into the bushes and disappeared. Jinx let out a groan as she fell forward catching herself with her hands. It was then she felt a shadow over her.

"Jinx?" It was Robin. Jinx, not moving from her position from the ground, looked up to the bird themed hero, "What're you doing here?"

"I believe that is my line." She groaned, sitting up and holding her shoulder. Robin scowled.

"Batman and I saw a flash of light in the park we came to investigate." He said crossing his arms. Soon enough Batman also appeared from behind the smashed statue, where Hatter was crawling out of the rubble in house cat form. Jinx groaned and got to her feet as Batman grabbed her scarred familiar and walked toward the two teens.

"You seem to have made a mess of the park." Batman growled dropping Hatter into Jinx's arms. Hatter hissed and growled as she lied in Jinx's arms.

"Many apologies Batman, but this creature appeared and Hatter and I thought we should take care of it." Jinx explained, ignoring the hateful comment Hatter had no doubt spat at the bat-clad man.

"And where is this creature now?" Robin asked. Jinx bit her lip as her deep sapphire blue eyes shifted to the ground.

"It got away from me." She mumbled, ashamed. "But I believe it is some kind of Cobradrake. A mythical hybrid, born of cobra and a dragon. However it was much different from any that I had read in my father's books."

"Speaking of which, Lita, is Klarion aware that you're here?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes at the young blue skinned witch-girl. Lita gave a nervous smile to the elder hero and scratched a none existent itch on the back of her head.

"Aheh, not exactly." She said. Batman scowled at the young girl, whose smile disappeared as she replied in a low voice, "No, he is not."

"Then I suggest you clean up your mess and head home before the Witch-boy throws a fit that you're not in your bed." The older hero growled. From Lita's shoulder Hatter hissed at him. Jinx sighed.

"Yessir." She mumbled, as Batman pulled out his grappling hook gun and shot it at a building further away from the trio. Robin soon followed suit but not before giving Lita a reassuring smile.

"Don't sweat it Lita, Batman's just a little tense from fighting off the Joker earlier." He said, Jinx sighed scratching Hatter behind the ears.

"You do not have to lie for him Timothy," She said, "I have been aware of his wariness of me since I joined the Team. I am in no means offended. He is right after all, my father is quite temperamental."

"Right, well, good luck with the clean up, I have no idea how you're going to fix that." Robin said pointing toward the fallen statue.

"Not to worry Robin, after all I am a witch-girl, a simple reversal spell will do the trick." She said, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Robin said waving goodbye as he left to go follow batman. Once gone Lita sighed and looked to the statue.

"Of course the reversal spell may take time at my level of magic." She mumbled, placing a finger to her lip. Hatter mewed and jumped from Lita's arms, transforming into her human form as she did. Hatter then placed her hands on her hips.

"Relax Lita, you've got a goddess by your side. This won't be a problem." She mewed, Lita smirked.

"Hatter, you are only the daughter of a goddess." She giggled. Hatter pouted.

"Do ya want my help?" the human formed cat hissed. Lita nodded.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the duo a set of eyes watched them from afar. A young boy with stood watching the duo as they used their combined efforts to fix the park's statue, he watched with much intrigue.

"How interesting." He said narrowing his eyes. Behind him the creature that attacked the duo slithered up the side of the building and collapsed on the ground next to him. The boy frowned as the creature shrunk and its legs disappeared until formed into a cobra snake. It hissed at the boy as he plucked it from the ground.

"Apologies sister Vai, I suppose I underestimated the girl's abilities." He said, the snake—named Vai—hissed, "Yes, I agree. Perhaps a closer watch on the Bleak girl is in order."

**Alright, so not much changed from the original script—mostly Lita's dialogue and speech pattern. I keep forgetting that she doesn't often use contractions yeah.  
>(*) I'm not sure if I ever covered this in other stories regarding Lita, but her power is mostly drawn from felines and her goddess familiar Hatter. I like cats and I strongly believe they are otherworldly creatures. I mean in Klarion gets a girl Lita died and was brought back to life by the many felines. See ya later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha! REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They've got you running though the night,

It's terror time again,

And you just might die of fright,

It's a terrifying time!

** If you've noticed the lyrics at the top you also notice that it's the same song. If you've seen Scooby doo; Zombie island, you know what this song is. Terror Time Again. I'm going to be posting the lyrics for this song until the song ends. I think it's a good theme for Lita's nightmare spell. Also I came up with the fiction while listening to the song. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Lita came to school, her two familiars not far behind her as she walked to the main gates. Lita turned to the cats.

"You two cannot come in with me, you know that." She said, Hatter and Cherie mewed.

"But the school knows of your secret. They should know that you will need your familiars." Cherie mewed. Lita sighed and face-palmed.

"Pets are not permitted at school. That means you two as well." She said, the two cats hissed.

"We aren't pets! We're magical familiars! Let's see a human talk to a normal cat." Hatter growled. Lita groaned.

"You cannot come with me." She said.

"Hey Lita." A voice said behind the young witch-girl. Lita turned to see Jackson Bullock, Detective Bullock's son, senior at Gotham High, and co-captain of Gotham High's football team. For a while he had a thing for Lita, but that all ended when she explained things to him about Scarlet, Lita's former girlfriend. (see Dark Beloved 39-40) now they were just friends.

"Good morning Jackson." She said sweetly, Jackson looked to Lita and the cats behind her.

"Were you just talking to those cats?" He asked, "That another Witch-girl thing?"

"They are my familiars, Cherie Curie, and Hatter." She explained, "and yes, many Croatoan witch-people have the ability to speak to their familiars."

"You know pets aren't allowed on school property right?" he asked. Lita nodded.

"Yes, of this I am aware. However telling them that seems impossible." She said, the two cats looked to Jackson Bullock and hissed collectively. Jackson scowled, unaware of what the two felines had said, he looked to Lita, "I am not translating that."

"Ok, so hey you know the school's having a haunted dance thing coming up." Jackson said placing his hand behind his head. Lita smiled.

"Yes, I am aware of this also. I am very excited." She said sweetly, "I am hoping that Bart and I will be able to dress up as a couple. I've read that a lot of couples do this."

"Right…you…and Bart. That's right you're a couple." Jackson grumbled, Lita cocked her head to the side in confusion. There was no possible way he could have forgotten this, the two had been together for a little over a year now and it was very obvious the two were together.

"Are you going with someone Jackson?" she asked, waving her familiars off as she walked to the main steps with the jock. Jackson shrugged.

"Not yet, but I'm a popular guy. I'll find someone." He said, "And with Jordana busy with her own relationship I can finally be at peace."

Lita nodded but somehow doubted that. Jordana Kesha, used to be obsessed over Jackson, to the point where, when he started having feelings for Lita she began to bully her. However after some things happened involving the Light, causing Jordana to learn hers, Garfield, and Bart's secret of being on the team, she ended up with Garfield AKA Beastboy. It was a sweet coupling, however, part of Lita believed that Jackson missed that about Jordana.

"Well, I certainly wish you luck on that endeavor Jackson." Lita said sweetly, "Oh have you seen Garfield or Bart this morning?"

"No, can't say I have." Jackson said, "But Jordana's in the chem lab right now."

"Hm, well I believe I will be going there now. It was nice speaking with you Jackson," She said, waving off the senior boy and walking down the chemistry lab. "See you in third period."

As Lita made her way down the hall, she began to think about the creature from last night. A Cobradrake, something like that just wasn't normal, even in With-world, they were very rare. So what was one doing in Gotham? Lita was so lost in thought she didn't notice the boy in front of her until she bumped into him and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." The boy said. Lita shook her head then looked up at the boy, and blushed. He was a tall boy—at least from her current point of view—with silver colored hair that fell over his shoulders like a silver curtain, he had a slightly paled complexion and coal colored eyes that looked to her with concern as he held out his hand for her, "Are you alright?"

"Uhm, yes. So very sorry…."She said staring at the boy as she stood, her pale tanned face still blushing a slight pinkish tone. His voice made her heart want to melt, it had a Transatlantic English accent –much like her own*—but with a slight musical softness to it. "I was not looking where I was going."

"It's alright, so long as you aren't injured. You aren't are you?" The boy asked, Lita nodded and smiled.

"Oh yes, right as rain aheheh!" She said nervously, then realized her hand was still in his. This of course caused her to blush even deeper as she snatched her hand away. She then cleared her throat and looked to the boy, "Mew. I apologize, but, I do not believe I have ever seen you at Gotham High before."

"Oh yes, that is because I just transferred here." The boy said then dipped into a slight bow, "Aubrey Rune, new Student to Gotham high as of this morning."

"I see. Well Aubrey, welcome to Gotham. I am Lolita Bleak." She said, curtsying a bit to be polite. She then gave Aubrey one of her usual sweet smiles. Aubrey smiled back.

"Well Lolita, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for room 302." He said, "I am a bit lost."

"That is the Miss Bitters' class, she teaches English. It is not far from the chem. Lab." Lita said sweetly, "I was heading that way actually. So I can take you to it. Oh and you may call me Lita if you like."

"I see. Thank you Lita." Aubrey said as he followed Lita down the hallway. When they made it to their destination Lita pointed out the English class—which was just across the hall from the chem. Lab. Aubrey gave her a smile and a thank you as he took up Lita's hand and dipped politely.

"It has been so wonderful meeting you Lita. I hope to see you more often throughout the school day." He said. Lita's face blushed a bit. This boy, Aubrey, was much different than any of the boys she had met in the year and a half she had been able to leave her house freely. Lita was silent as Aubrey stood up straight and walked toward the English class.

Meanwhile inside the chem. Lab, Jordana had been watching the whole scene play out stared wide eyed at the door as Lita walked in. the look on her face was enough to warrant a confused look from Lita.

"What was that?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"What was what?" Lita asked.

"Don't be so coy. Who's the new cutie with a Romeo attitude?" Jordana said pointing toward the door. Lita looked back and blushed.

"Oh. He is Aubrey. He is new so I was showing him the English class." She said walking to her seat next to the blonde haired teen. Jordana's brows rose in interest.

"He's cute." She said, Lita went wide eyed and then began to hover a bit over her friend.

"J-jordana what about Garfield?" She asked covering her mouth with her hands, surprised Jordana would even think about another person. Jordana snorted a laugh and stood, placing a hand on Lita's shoulder and bringing her back to the ground.

"Relax Li, there's no way in hell I'd leave Garfield for some guy who reads way too many vampire romance novels." She said, "That Audrey kid is just a cute guy. He's probably the type of guy who just goes around flirting with every girl he meets."

"Hm, well I suppose it does not really matter. I have Bart after all" Lita asked, looking back at the door as the bell rang for first period and students came flooding in. Jordana sat back down and looked through her purse.

"That's the way to go." She said pulling out her compact mirror and began fixing her hair as Lita sat down in the seat next to her.

~0~

At lunch Lita and Bart finally found each other. This year they didn't have any classes together which meant they didn't get to see each other as often. So far lunch was the only time they had been able to see one another.

"This year totally sucks." Jordana said placing her head on Garfield's shoulder as they sat across from Bart and Lita, "We don't have any classes together!"

"It's ok Jordana, we still get to see each other in the halls and outside of class." Garfield said. Jordana let out a dramatic cry and placed her arms around meta-human boy.

"So hey Lita, we heard from Robin that you had trouble with some kind monster?" Bart asked, Lita nodded and summoned a book to appear on the table.

"Yes, a Cobra-drake, I believe. Hatter and I were fighting it last night, neither of us know where it came from." She said, magically flipping through the book until she found the image she was looking for of a massive looking monster with the head of a cobra and the body of a dragon, the group stared at the image.

"Ew, talk about creepy." Jordana said with a sneer, Lita nodded.

"These creatures are extremely rare. Even in my father's world. If this thing is around, someone would have to have summoned it," She said, "Or quite possible created it."

"You can make these creepy things?" Jordana asked.

"Hey these things would be pretty cool to have at that haunted Formal, don't you think?" Garfield joked. Lita shook her head.

"Ah, no. Cobra-drakes are dangerous, but yes one can be created. With the right ingredients and familiar." She explained, "However, the one Hatter and I fought was much different from the ones I've read about."

"Well not everything can be explained through books right?" Bart asked, Lita nodded.

"I suppose, but it still warrants search." She mumbled looking at the image, "After all these things are dangerous according to the books. Even one of them could spell disaster for Gotham."

"Any way to get rid of it?" Garfield asked.

"This book does not say. However my father has many tomes. I am sure with a little more reading I will find it." Lita said sweetly, snapping her fingers as the book disappeared.

"You've been using your magic a lot more often at school." Bart said, Lita nodded.

"Of course, since everyone knows my secret, I do not much point in hiding it anymore." She said, "However that being said I do not intend to use it every moment of the day. No need to showboat."

"That's Lita alright, modest to the end. Girl if I had your talents I'd be showing them off like crazy." Jordana said, "But then again I love the limelight."

"So Lita about the dance, you gonna help with the haunted part?" Jordana asked this year she was on the dance committee for the Gotham High's Haunted Formal. Lita shrugged.

"I have debated helping set up. The dance committee could use as much help as they can get after all." She said, "It would be rather easy to put up cobwebs if I used my levitation spell."

"Plus with your ability to see into people's nightmares would defiantly put the '_haunt'_ into the Haunted Formal." Bart said, Lita frowned.

"That is not a spell I would use on our fellow students." She said her words sounding absolute.

"Oh come on Li, it's all in good fun. People love to be scared." Jordana said. "And besides, no one would get hurt."

"You all seem to think that my powers create an illusion of a person's fears." Lita said, "The manifest of fears is not a simple illusion. I give a person's fear life. It is not a spell to use on a whim. It is a very dangerous spell, it would be like using the spell Voldimort use to try and kill Harry Potter."

"Lita, that's just a movie." Garfield said. Lita scowled and stood, holding her food tray.

"Regardless, I will not use my Manifest fears for a haunted Formal. It is not a common ability, and I do not wish for it to spiral out of control." She said sternly, "Please do not ask me again."

With that Lita took her tray and walked off, disposing of her trash as she left the cafeteria. Back at the table the three other teens looked at each other.

"Well that blew up in my face pretty badly." Jordana said. "Oh well, worth a shot."

"Ah, give her some time. When she cools off you can ask her again to help." Bart said, "Who knows with a little encouragement we might get her to use that spell."

"I think she might be pretty solid on that subject Bart." Jordana said, "But I'll at least ask if she'll help. It would be much easier to get the balloons and stuff up there without having to worry about anyone falling."

"Well I should probably go after her." Bart said with a nod. He then stood and went looking for the young Witch-girl.

After school Lita and Bart walked out of the school building together. Bart had brought up the dance again, asking if she wanted to dress up like the year before. A question in which Lita answered with an excited yes.

"We could go as Alice and the white Rabbit. That would be fun." She said with a giddy smile.

"Don't people typically pair Alice with the Mad Hatter?" Bart asked, Lita nodded with a slight pout. Bart smirked, Lita was cute when she pouted.

"Yes that is true, but I thought it would better fit our relationship if you were the white rabbit. He was pretty fast in the story." She explained. "I thought it would be a fun little inside joke."

"I get it." Bart said giving Lita's hand a loving squeeze, "Sounds crash to me."

Lita smiled excitedly and gave Bart a big hug. Dressing up for Halloween was something Lita had always wanted to do. However the last time that happened it had ended with Lita nearly drowning in Happy Harbor. Luckily this year that wouldn't happen. This year Halloween was going to be fun, and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Lita!" A familiar English accented voice called out behind the duo. Lita looked over her shoulder to see Aubrey bounding toward them. Bart scowled as the silver haired boy made his way toward his girlfriend, "I am so glad to have caught up with you!"

"Oh, hello Aubrey. Did you find the rest of your classes alright?" Lita asked. Aubrey nodded, then noticed Bart off to Lita's side. He was giving the new boy a strange look.

"Bart, this is Aubrey Rune," Lita said, "He just transferred here to Gotham high. I helped him find a few of his classes today."

Aubrey smiled and held out his hand for shaking. When Bart gave no move to take him up on the polite gesture, Aubrey cleared his throat to try and cut through the awkward tension. Lita then gave the young speedster look.

"Aubrey, this is Bart Allen. My boyfriend." She said ignoring the awkward tension. Aubrey's brows rose in slight surprise.

"Wonderful to meet you." He then said narrowing his coal black colored eyes at Bart, "As I was saying it is most fortunate that I managed to catch up with you."

"Oh?" Lita asked, holding onto Bart's hand.

"Indeed, I was rather hoping you could help me once again. I don't have the book we're supposed to be reading in English class." Aubrey said, "I was rather hoping you would know where I could get a copy."

"Mmhm, here you can borrow mine." Lita said, this time digging through her bag as she brought out a copy of the book titled 'Edger Allan Poe, a completed series.' She then handed it to Aubrey and smiled, "I've already read all of his stories and poems. You may keep this for as long as you need."

"Oh…why thank you Lita." He mumbled. Lita gave one of her sweet smiles that she gives everyone she meets.

"Of course, return it whenever you're able to. Edger Allan Poe is truly a great poet and story teller." She said, "See you tomorrow Aubrey."

Without hearing anything from Aubrey, Lita and Bart made their way toward the road that lead to the nearest zeta pod. After a moment of awkward silence Bart looked to Lita.

"So, new student huh?" he asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes. It was by chance that I ran into him in the hallways while looking for you." She said, "He is much different from any other normal human I have ever met."

"I bet, he looks a little weird." Bart mumbled. "Don't hear very many people talking like they read Shakespeare and books from old English."

Lita paused and gave Bart a scowl as she crossed her arms. Clearly a bit offended by the comment. It took Bart a moment before he had realized what he said and began to back pedal.

"I mean, not that it's weird or anything," he said, "I mean the whole speech pattern works for you, it's cute…I'm moded aren't I?"

"Not necessarily." Lita said as she began walking again, "Personally find it quite refreshing to hear someone speak like that. It is very rare indeed."

"Yeah…and like I said, it's cute when you do it!" He said, catching up with the young witch-girl, who then smiled to him.

"Either way, Aubrey and I are merely friends. No matter how charming his dialogue may seem to others." She said, hugging Bart's arm as they finally made it to a zeta pod.

"Right, let's hurry up I'm sure the rest of the team is wondering what's taking us so long." Bart said, Lita nodded and kissed Bart on the cheek as they turned down an alley where the zeta pod was hidden and headed for the cave.

(*)**Another think I never quite touched on, Lita's; I always pictured Lita to have a TransAtlantic accent, because early interpretations of Klarion he had an English accent I think that Croatoan accents would be commonly mistaken for that accent, so if you pictured Lita's voice differently I apologize, I never thought to mention it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same though. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You hear the beating of your heart,

You know the screaming's gonna start,

Here comes the really scary part!

** I'm having loads of fun retyping this story—even though most of it has remained the same—I haven't been able to do young Lita in a while. People stopped reviewing on 'Invasion of the Blue Rafters,' so I take it that no one likes that version of her. boy would you be surprised to see her in a few other fictions I've put her in. (Loli-mischief)…..did I just plug a fanfiction? I did. Haha. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Jinx ran with Hatter across the rooftops above the dark alley ways of Gotham. She, Wonder-girl, and Batgirl were chasing after the Terror Twins. The twins had knocked over an armored car that was on its way to the first bank of Gotham. They even managed to steal the car itself. At the moment Jinx was trying to cut the duo off by taking a short cut, throwing up shields along the way to keep the pedestrians from getting run over.

"How did these two manage to steal the truck?" Wonder girl said via com-link and running through the alley ways just below Lita. Batgirl sighed.

"God only knows with those two." She said, she was driving on the bat-cycle and was currently on their tail. From the rooftops Jinx purred as she jumped from the roof of the grocery store onto a traffic light further away from the Twins and the armored car, there she waited for them to drive past. Ahead of her, the twins drove faster and faster, toward the young blue skinned girl. From her shoulder's Hatter yowled.

"Be sure to time this right, Lita, otherwise you'll lose another one." The scarred black cat mewed. Lita nodded.

"I've got it…just a little bit further…." She mumbled, as the twins drove faster, as they sped past the light Lita jumped down from her perch and landed on the roof of the truck. Lita let out a sigh of relief. Happy to not have become street pizza.

"I made it!" She shouted. Meanwhile inside the vehicle Tommy and Tuppence Terror looked to up then at each other. Tommy, who was driving, smirked evilly.

"Sister Tuppence, I believe we have an unwanted passenger." He said, reaching on the floor and pulling out a pump action shotgun.

"I believe you're right brother Tommy." Tuppence said with a sly grin as she took the gun and then poked her body out of the window, aiming the weapon at the blue skinned witch-girl and shot off a round. Jinx let out a yelp of surprise as the shot just barely missed her. Hatter hissed.

"The fuck was that!?" She screamed, "Are you kidding me!?"

"Calm down Hatter…." Jinx mumbled trying to catch the breath she had lost while trying not to get hit. She then stood up, balancing herself on her feet as her hands began to glow with her blue/purple aura. With a feral growl she punched through the cab of the armored truck. Hatter mewed.

"Human metal is no match for magic." She said smugly as she jumped into the cab, landing between the two blondes. Her body began to contort until she appeared human. The twins stared wide eyed as the scarred woman grinned like the Cheshire cat, placing her arms on the back of the seats. Tuppence glared and aimed her gun at the human-turned-cat. Hatter cocked an eyebrow.

"You really wanna try that?" She asked with a slight purr. Tuppence and Tommy looked to each other. Hatter then grinned as she forced Tommy to press on the breaks, the car then screeched as it stopped. If Jinx hadn't thrown up a barrier, the car would have smashed into a nearby store. Finally it stopped just before Gotham City Park. Jinx let out a sigh and jumped down from the roof just as the other girls caught up.

"Nice work." Wonder-girl said with a grin. Suddenly Jinx's familiar was knocked out of the cab, she flew into a clump of bushes. Jinx let out a pained yelp as she shared the fall with her familiar. The Terror Twins then came out of the car, armed with a metal bat and a chain.

"Well this took a difficult turn." Batgirl said, pulling out a trio of baterangs as she readied herself for a fight. Wondergirl also readied herself while Jinx ran to her cat.

"Alright you brats, let us go quietly and there won't be any problems." Tommy Terror growled.

"Yeah if we were worried about that, we wouldn't have chased you down." Wonder-girl said, "You two are going down."

"I'd like to see you try, Blunder-girl." Tuppence Terror said swinging her chain, Wonder-girl glared, letting out a yell as she lunged at the blonde criminal fist drawn. As she attacked Tommy Terror swung his bat, nailing wonder-girl in the back.

"Oh you did so not do that!" She hissed grabbing the bat and ripping it from his grip. Batgirl threw her baterangs two of which missed, and one which actually hit Tommy in the head.

"Don't you know not to hit a girl?" She growled running and doing a round house kick, nailing his square in the jaw. Meanwhile in the bushes, Jinx was looking for Hatter, the cat had been knocked unconscious from when she had been previously thrown from the vehicle. Knowing that she couldn't pull off very many big spells without the scarred familiar, Jinx searched.

"Come on Hatter. Where are you? Speak to me…" She mumbled, "We have to help the others."

Finally she found the cat, she was laying in an awkward position of the bushes. The cat groaned as Jinx picked her up.

"This…is very painful." Hatter moaned.

"I know, I can feel it." Jinx mumbled, "Come on, we have to help the others…"

"Right."

Placing Hatter on her shoulders, jinx then levitated toward the others .She also threw up a barrier around Batgirl before Tommy Terror slammed his fists onto the top of her head. Batgirl looked to Jinx with a grateful smile, happy to have not had her skull cracked by the blonde punk. Tommy, angry to have his victim, glared at the witch-girl

"Here I thought all we had to do was get rid of the cat and be done with you." He said with an evil smirk. Jinx scowled her palms glowing with energy.

"I don't know where you heard that, but assure you, it will be the last you hear for a while." She said, then blasted the duo with and energy beam. It sent them backward, pinning them to the armored car they had currently stole. Once secure Jinx let out a sigh, and removed Hatter from her shoulders to hold her in her arms.

"That was a lot harder than I expected." Batgirl said as she and Wonder-girl walked up toward Jinx who was inspecting her familiar for serious injuries.

"Seriously, and how did they know about the cat?" Wonder-girl asked Jinx shrugged.

"It is hard to tell. Though I have a feeling the Light may have leaked information about my father and I." She said as police sirens began to sound, "I suppose that is my cue. See you at the Cave tomorrow."

"I can't believe the League still won't let you officially join the team." Batgirl said. Jinx shrugged, and with Familiar in hand she flew into the air onto a rooftop and was gone, just as the police showed up.

"You know they're right. It's unfair that Fate and the others don't trust you after all you've done." Hatter growled as Jinx ran across the roofs of buildings, bounding for home. Jinx shrugged.

"It is their job to be suspiciou. With me being the daughter of chaos, it is to be expected that the Lord of Order would not agree to it, even with aunt Zatanna's insistence." She purred stopping on top of a rooftop to change from her uniform. Suddenly Jinx was hit and knocked to the ground. Looking up she let out a gasp. It was the Cobra-drake from the other night. Jinx was about to cast a spell to knock the monster off of her when someone suddenly called out.

"Vai, come back here. How rude of you to attack someone without prompting!" Scolded an oddly familiar soft sounding voice said. The monster froze—mid strike—and suddenly jumped off the blue skinned girl. Confused, Jinx sat up only to be shocked by the image she saw. The voice that called off the monster, was Aubrey Rune! However he was different, the biggest difference was that he had the complexion of a Croatoan. He was a pale blue with black surrounding his eyes. The Cobra-drake had also changed, it shrunk in size, and its legs vanished along with its massive fangs. It then coiled around its master's arm.

"I do apologize for Vai, she tends to slither away from me." Aubrey said stroking the chin of his familiar—Vai. "I hope she did not hurt you."

"He's a Croatoan…" Jinx mumbled, dumbstruck. The new student, was a witch! Just like her—accept, he was a boy, not a girl. It was so surprising. She had seen his aura, however she had no idea that he could have been from Limbo-Town. Hatter mewed.

'_Hey Lita, I think I should take the lead on this one*.'_ She said inside her head, '_If this boy discovers who you are, it might be a bit of an issue.'_

_ 'I agree. You may take over.'_ Lita thought. She then stood, brushing the legs free of dust and straightening her uniform. Her demeanor suddenly changed.

"You should teach your familiar some manners." She hissed, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aubrey. Aubrey Rune." He said dipping politely, "And you are right. Vai could use a bit of teachings in her mannerisms. She's simply a difficult snake."

"Well isn't that nice. Because of that snake I nearly got into trouble by batman." She growled, "I'm guessing you're new so I'll tell you, you don't want to be on that caped crusader's bad side."

"Ah yes, the Batman, I am familiar with him. He is a member of this world's justice League if I recall." Aubrey said, "You can be at ease, I have no plans on causing trouble. I simply came to apologize for Vai's behavior toward you that night. You left before I had the chance to that night."

"Ah nice, well if that's all you have to say, I'll be going." Jinx said crossing her arms, "Goodbye."

Jinx turned to leave, but not before looking over her shoulder and seeing Aubrey give her a strange look. With a feeling of awkwardness she ran off, throwing open a portal as she jumped down from the roof. She then reappeared in her bedroom. Lita shook her head and changed out of her Jinx uniform. From her bed, Cherie Curie mewed.

"Lita lovely, you have a look of surprise on your face. Is everything alright dear?" he asked as Hatter jumped from Lita's shoulders.

"Well, we now know where the Cobra-Drake came from." She hissed. Cherie Curie's tail flicked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?" he asked as Lita sat down on her bed.

"The new student from my class…he is a Croatoan, like father." She mumbled, "There is another witch in Gotham…I am….not sure how I am to react to this."

"Understandable," Cherie Curie mewed, "The last Witch whom you crossed paths with led a modern day witch hunt for you."

"I think I should confront him." Lita said, "Perhaps he is not like Molly Snobgrass. Perhaps he is simply trying to live here in Gotham."

"Or, and let's be realistic here…"Hatter yowled, "Maybe you should distance yourself from this boy until you know what his intentions are. we don't want what happened the last time to happen do we?"

"I suppose, but…if he thinks he is all alone, he may not be so open to speak with me on the issue." Lita said, then stood, "Yes, that is what I shall do. Tomorrow, I will confront Aubrey Rune about being a witch-boy. Who is to know? He may even be able to tell me more about Limbo-Town, after all father is not willing to tell me anything."

"Perhaps, we should seek the advice of the older Warlock?" Cherie mewed, "After all, he is more familiar with Croatoans, and you, my dear Lita, are not."

"I suppose you are right Cherie Curie." Lita said with a slight pout, "But Father is so against Croatoans."

"Well you saw how they acted when they realized you were half human." Cherie mewed. Lita sat on her bed, grabbing her worn stuffed cat toy, scratches, and hugging him tight.

"Yes, I remember, however I still want to know so much about them." She mumbled into her doll.

"So you should ask his thoughts on the matter." Cherie said with a nod as he jumped onto her bed and sat next to her. Lita pursed her lips in thought.

"I will tell him about Aubrey, however, I am to do this on my own." She said, standing, "I do not want father's over protectiveness to stop me from knowing about Witch-world. So when it comes to confronting Aubrey, I will do so on my own."

"Best part about having familiars," Hatter mewed.

"You are never alone, Lita Lovely." Cherie finished. Lita smiled as she exited the room in search for her father, who was undoubtedly in his study.

Sure enough he was. Sitting at his desk as he looked through an old book—no doubt an old photo album—he was lost in memory, when Lita found him. He looked up when she entered the room.

"How was Patrol?" He asked, knowing full well where she had been. Lita didn't hide that she was fighting crime and—much to her father's chagrin—she wasn't about to stop. Lita gave a smile.

"Rather well actually. Batgirl, Wonder-girl and I stopped the Terror twins." She said. Klarion pursed his lips.

"Those two were at it when I was still in the game." Her father said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "I can only imagine how _old_ those two are."

"No older than Auntie Zatanna." Lita said with a slight giggle as she floated toward her father, giving him a hug.

"Zatanna's old." Klarion mumbled patting his daughter's shoulder affectionately. Lita laughed.

"You are older." She said with a smile as she hopped onto her father's desk, "Also, about the patrol…I ran into someone."

Klarion's brow perked up, "What do you mean?"

"I was about to change into my civilian clothes, when a….another Croatoan snuck up on me." Lita mumbled, "as it turns out, he has transferred into Gotham high school."

"Is that so…" Klarion said, putting his hand to his chin, his brows knitted together in a scowl. Lita bit her lip as she watched her father become lost in thought. After a moment of pause, he looked up to his daughter, "I can't keep you from speaking to this boy, I have no power over you when you go to that school—well I do, but it does me no good to fight it now does it?"

"Father, what are you saying?" Lita asked, a little confused. Klarion sat back in his chair and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I can't keep you from talking to him, but you should be careful, Croatoan people are not the same as the people here." he explained. Lita pause, she expected her father to stand and tell her 'under no circumstances was she ever to speak to this boy.' it was good that her father was learning. Klarion let out a sigh and put his hand over his eyes and dragged it down the length of his face. He then looked to Lita. "I mean it Lolita, pay attention, do not trust him, and come to me if you feel threatened."

"Of course father." Lita said sweetly. Klarion smiled at his daughter, he leaned forward and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"Now where's that cursed uncle of yours with dinner?" He grumbled as he stood and walked to the door. Lita stared after her father and laughed.

"You really should give uncle Abra a break you know." she said.

"That simply won't ever happen Lita."

**And that's chapter 3 this one I tweaked A LOT haha. Actually I rewrote the whole ending to this chapter. In the original chapter Lita never confronted her father on the subject of Aubrey. Actually throughout this story Klarion's mentioned maybe twice? Originally anyway. But I did that last time in 'Dark Beloved' by not getting a good enough peek in at Lita's home life or her relationship with Klarion and Abra Kadabra. I won't make that mistake again here.  
>(*) just a friendly reminder that Lita's Jinx Persona is drawn from Hatter the cat, who taps into Lita's darker side. So when she randomly goes from sweetly spoken to down right rude when she's Jinx, keep that in mind. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. HAHA!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And it's terror time again,  
>they've got you running through the night.<br>It's terror time again  
>and you just might die of fright.<br>It's a terrifying time.

**ok since all of this stuff is pre-re-written I'm uploading these daily, so I obviously haven't read any reviews yet as I'm typing this A/N, it kind of sucks to have to prewrite a story. But since I miss last year's deadline, I'm not going to take any chances on it this year. So I'm rewriting this in September to post in October. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. It probably won't be as long as my older fictions. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Lita found Aubrey in the school library. He was in the nonfiction section with an armful of books. Aubrey had a slightly paled complexion however after the day before Lita could only see him with the pale blue of a Croatoan. She had decided the night before, when she saw him that she would confront about being from Witch-world. Standing at the entrance, she contemplated how exactly she was going to do that. What was she supposed to say, 'Hey, I know you're secret, but it's ok, I'm the daughter of chaos!' Then of course there was her father's warning about Croatoans. What if it was some kind of elaborate trap? Set up by the light or something? They'd left the Bleak family alone for some time, but—

'_You're over thinking it lovely.'_ Cherie Curie's voice said cutting her off mid thought. Lita sighed.

"Yes…you are right." She mumbled, "I will simply walk up to him, and make it casual."

Lita then nodded, ignoring the strange stares from people who had heard her talk to herself, as she walked toward Aubrey. Though the school knew that she was a witch, not all were use to—or even happy—with the idea. Silently she made her way to the nonfiction section of the library, until she stood directly behind him.

"Uhm, excuse me, Aubrey." She said in a hush voice that surprised the boy, making him drop his books. Fumbling, he managed to at least catch one of the twelve books he once held, he then looked to Lita with surprised eyed.

"How long have you been behind me?" he asked, staring. Lita gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, and not very long. I had just gotten here." she explained, "Here let me help you with that."

With a wave of her hand the books floating back into place. Aubrey, gave no look of surprised and simply took hold of the many tomes. He then placed a few back on the shelves and narrowed his eyes.

"I see you've finally noticed." He said with a slight smirk. Lita nodded, "I must say I'm quite surprised it took you this long. Could you not notice when we met?"

"No, I'm afraid I am not so good with reading auras." Lita mumbled.

"Ah, that would explain a bit." Aubrey said, "But you can see them yes?"

"Yes, however reading them is a much different story. So you're from Limbo-Town, like my father?" She asked, Aubrey nodded, "How fascinating, I've only been to Limbo-Town once before. However my experience was not as great as one would hope."

"Yes I can only imagine you're time there seeing that you're only half Croatoan." Aubrey said, taking the books he had and walking towards the librarian, he motioned Lita to follow.

"You know this?" She asked following Aubrey as he checked out his books. He nodded.

"Yes, I could tell by the mixture of your aura, there is something else there too. Not quite human, but not quit Witch. I'm not entirely sure of it." He explained. Lita's gaze shifted. He was talking about Hatter, daughter of Isis, the Egyptian goddess of life and magic. That had to be the aura of which he was seeing.

"Ah well who is to know what it is. Perhaps a by-product of my human origins." She said, lying. There was no point in letting him in on that one. The members of the Team didn't even know about it—not even Bart. (though he knew about the nine lives curse) It would only complicate things. Besides, everyone has their secrets. This was just one of hers.

"I see. Perhaps. I've never really met actually met a witch-girl from the blue rafters." He said, this time in a low whisper, so not to alert anyone else. Lita shrugged, as she followed Aubrey out of the library and onto the courtyard of the school.

"You know you do not have to hide your abilities." She said, "I wouldn't go showing off, but you do not have to hide."

"Is that so?" Aubrey asked, she nodded.

"Yes, the school is used to magic by now. Between my mother, myself and a certain other girl from Witch-world." She explained, "Some of the students are tolerable. Some are still close minded…but I believe they will come round soon."

"I do not agree." He said walking up the steps. Lita cocked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" she asked following. The school yard was surprisingly empty, it was a bit eerie. Aubrey rolled his eyes.

"Humans, much like many of life's creations, fear what it does not understand." He explained, "and above all things, they destroy what they cannot explain."

"You cannot really think that way can you? The justice league has many magic users. Zatanna, Zatara…Dr. Fate…." She said, then mumbled, "And Jinx…"

"Ah yes, Jinx, the magic user whom is not officially a member." Aubrey said. Lita stopped.

"How on earth do you know that?" She asked crossing her arms and scowling at the back of Aubrey's head. He paused as well and looked over his shoulder.

"Same way I know that you're the same girl I saw on that rooftop." He said with a warm smile. Lita starred, "I read your aura. It was also then I noticed the sudden strangeness in you."

"Hm, I see." She said, placing her hands behind her back as she stared walking again. When she was standing next to Aubrey, she dipped a bit and smiled, "You simply must teach me how you do that."

"Must I?" he asked, a slight flirtatious tone to his voice. Lita giggled nervously and nodded.

"Yes. In return, I shall prove to you there are more tolerable people at this school than you believe." She said, Aubrey paused then nodded.

"Alright, it is a deal." He said, taking Lita's hand and giving it a bit of a kiss. Lita's face burn, as she cleared her throat and slipped her hand out of his grip.

"Also, you have to not do that anymore." She said, "I am currently in a relationship, such actions would compromise that."

Aubrey pursed his lips in thought then nodded.

"Fair enough. By the way, this significant other, is he aware of your lineage?" he asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes. Sadly he has even met my father." She mumbled, "I'm sure he would also welcome you, along with the rest of our group. If you would like, you may join us for lunch."

"That would be a delightful change from my spot away from the general populous of the school." He said. Lita smiled.

"Perfect. Then I will see you at lunch." She said, then ran off down the hall. Meanwhile Aubrey stayed behind eyes narrowed as he watched the pale tanned girl scurry off. From his satchel, his snake familiar—Vai—slithered out.

'_Brother Aubrey, are you sure you want to taunt this feline woman? '_ she hissed, Aubrey scowled.

"Vai, I have told you, time and time again, not to pop out uncalled for." He scolded through gritted teeth. Vai huffed saying nothing, she retreated into the boy's bag.

'_I wonder what she will think of you when you finally set this plan of your in motion.'_ She said. Aubrey rolled his eyes.

"She will think nothing of it for she will never find out." He said, "By the time I am finished she will want rid of these worthless human beings."

**So that's the 4****th**** chapter. Last time I had to scrap the project at this stage because A) no one read the fiction, and B) I was two days from the deadline and didn't see much point in continuing. Hopefully that won't happen this time. Good night all. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Hahaha! REVIEW! **


End file.
